food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangyuan
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Moon Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Gyoza |paired2 = Zongzi |fa1 = Fanged Snail |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Strawberry Ice Cream |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 10th-13th century |cn name = 汤圆 |personality = Vigorous |height = 120cm/ 4ft. |likes1 = Moon Cake |likes2 = Zongzi |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Larissa Gallagher |cvjp = Toyosaki Aki |cvcn = Weng Yuan (翁媛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Tangyuan's favorite feeling is closeness; physical, emotional, you can always feel the warmth~! |bio=A young girl filled with passion and excitement. She is the symbol of fortune and good luck. Every year, during a special day, the people wait for her arrival as if fortune was coming their way. |food introduction=Tangyuan dumplings are essential desserts during the holidays in China. It's full of sweetness and symbolizes the unity of a family. |power = 1166 |atk = 41 |def = 25 |hp = 313 |crit = 150 |critdmg = 150 |atkspd = 202 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship * Daily Sign In (Nov. 2018) * Token Shop |events = *Daily Sign In *Blessings *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up *Gate of Trials (Tangyuan) *Stroke of Luck |normaltitle = Blessing |normal = Tangyuan tosses dumplings to the teammate with the lowest HP, restoring 15 HP per second for 3 seconds while also shielding this target to absorb up to 30 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Altogether |energy = Tangyuan leaps up from her spoon, restoring 150 HP to all teammates, also granting them invulnerability for 3 seconds, but also causing herself to fall asleep for 10 seconds. |linktitle = Super Altogether |link = Tangyuan leaps up from her spoon, restoring 195 HP to all teammates, also granting them invulnerability for 4 seconds, but also causing herself to fall asleep for 8 seconds. |pair = Moon Cake |name = |contract = Ha~ Tangyuan is here~ You must be Master Attendant... I've been waiting a long time for you, now that we're together, it's great! |login = Oh, oh, Master Attendant has returned~ |arena = I am very understanding today! |skill = Many blessings! |ascend = Hey! Have you also learned to give blessings? |fatigue = Oh no, I accidentally stuck all of the fortune decorations up... |recovering = Master Attendant, look! I've made loads and loads of paper fortune decorations! |attack = Protecting others is one of my favorite things. |ko = Are my abilities not enough? ...*sob*... |notice = Master Attendant, quickly come and look, the food is ready! |idle1 = Master Attendant, look, look! I can fly~ |idle2 = Um-- do you have any fireworks we can watch? |interaction1 = The taste of happiness is in my heart~ |interaction2 =Tangyuan's favorite feeling is closeness; physical, emotional, you can always feel the warmth~! |interaction3 = I always feel like everyone around me is full of new ideas, it's great~ |pledge = Master Attendant, I will always take care of you, we must always be together. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, you want to sit on my spoon? You can't, you're too heavy~ |intimacy2 = This... flavor is very sweet. Do you want to try it? Hee hee, then let me feed you~ |intimacy3 = Master Attendant~~ look, I've stuck paper fortune decorations all over the house, isn't it fantastic? |skin = Bountiful Gold |skin quote = They say every year is a golden year! Look at the giant goldfish I caught~ It's going to be a bountiful year! |skin acquire = Blessings, Food Soul's Wish, Lunar New Year, Grand Dress-Up, Stroke of Luck. |skin 2 = Dancing Lion |skin quote 2 = Master Attendant! Master Attendant, come look! Tangyuan can make the ball fly up so high! |skin acquire 2 = TBA |notes = *Tangyuan is related to the Dōngzhì Festival (or Winter Solstice Festival), held on the 22nd solar term of the traditional Chinese calendar, and corresponding to late December to early January of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Jiuniang. *Tangyuan is also related to the Lantern Festival, held on the 15th day of the 1st month of the traditional Chinese calendar, and corresponding to February or early March of the Gregorian calendar. The Lantern Festival marks the final day of the traditional Chinese New Year celebrations. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Lion's Head. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}